


Wedding Planner Interlude

by MathConcepts



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale also being a brat, Crowley being a brat, F/M, Gabriel and Beelzebub need to mind their manners, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Wedding Planning, Who will be best man?, slight mentions of religion, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: The thoughts of one wedding planner as they take on the responsibility of planning and making sure the most interesting wedding that they've ever had goes right.





	Wedding Planner Interlude

Hi there! So, I'm a wedding planner by profession, and today I have an initial consultation with a Mr. Azra A. Fell. That's an interesting name, by the way. I'm just a bit curious to see the person it belongs to.  
  
-ooooOOOoooo-

  
So I've met my client. And if I thought that Azra. A. Fell was a strange name, wait til you hear the name of Mr. Fell's fiance. Mr. Anthony J. Crowley. The Anthony J. part is fine, but it's the Crowley part that throws me. But any ways.  
  
Mr. Fell is such a sweet man, although I can sense some mischief hiding under his sweetness. And he looks like a literal cream puff, he was wearing a cream-colored suited that was rather old-fashioned, but in wonderful condition, and an adorable bowtie. And he's middle-aged, and very private. I wasn't able to figure out what he or his fiance do for a living, but I'm getting impression that he is a professor of some type.  
  
We went over the wedding packages and the general type of wedding that he wants, which private and not too big, and I've been hired as a full service coordinator.  
  
I was surprised, since potential clients usually take a day or so to think before retaining my services, but I got the impression that Mr. Fell is new to this entire thing, which is normal. He did seem a tad nervous throughout the entire consult.   
  
Maybe he had had other consultations and didn't like them, and I'm his last choice, or maybe I made a good impression on him. Either way, I'm not going to question a commission. And this wedding promises to be a good one. Mr. Fell is quite obviously in love with his Mr. Crowley, and he was very enthusiastic and patient throughout the consult, which is good for me. I've worked with some assholes in the past.  
  
We've scheduled two more appointments for now, one to discuss budget, and one to discuss venues.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It's the day of the budget consult, and Mr. Fell should be here any minute now.  
  
-ooooOOOoooo-  
  
  
Well, the budget consult went wonderfully. I'm rethinking the idea that he is a professor, since he appears to be rich. I had started to ask him about price and budget, and all he said was, "Anything you need, my dear." which means that he has money and wants to spend it.

Maybe he is a John Hammond type gentleman. Eccentric, but soft.  
  
He isn't too sure about the venue or decorations, or even clothes, but he made it very clear that he wants the best food that money can buy to be served at the reception. So I'll be calling up some caterers soon. And some sommeliers. Mr. Fell was very anxious that the wine and champagne also be top of the line. I have a blank check, no, I literally have a blank check that Mr. Fell handed me, so he can rest assured that everything will be the best of the best.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
So, it's the venue consult today, and I got to meet Mr. Fell's fiance. With a last name like Crowley, I was expecting something interesting. I'm still not sure sure about what I actually got. You see, Mr. Fell didn't say much about his husband-to-be, he only told me that they're roughly the same age, and that they had met long ago in a garden, and had only recently decided to get married.  
  
It's a sweet little story, and since they're both men, it explains why they took so long to get married in the first place. Prejudice and all that.  
  
So I'm sitting in my office, and in comes Mr. Fell, and with him is a tall, lanky man with red hair, and a way of moving his hips that shouldn't be humanely possible. Or allowed. If the hips are anything to go by, I can see why Mr. Fell wants to marry him.  
  
Mr. Crowley is dressed all in black, and from what I can see, he is pillar of expensive designer clothes, topped by round black glasses. Mr. Fell seems to have landed himself a retired rockstar. Yes, I'm pretty sure that Mr. Crowley is rockstar, one that was popular way before I was born. I'll google him when I have time.  
  
  
They sit down, and it strikes me how different they are. Mr. Fell is soft and round and all in white, Mr. Crowley is tall and angular, and all in black. They're complete opposites, but somehow they fit together.  
  
Mr. Fell sits up straight in his chair like he always does, but Mr. Crowley lounges. His legs are so far apart that I'm not certain that his feet share the same timezone.  
  
So, I start talking about the venue, and I ask if either of them has any religious affiliation. And Mr. Crowley starts laughing, like he's heard the funniest joke in the world. Mr. Fell just looks at him with this weird little pout, and he calms down.  
  
"If anything, we'd both be Catholic." * Mr. Fell finally said. That's a...strange answer, but it isn't my business to pry...well pry too much.  
  
Okay, so Catholic. Catholics aren't too keen on two men marrying, but I still suggest a church, if I pull the right strings, I might be able to have the ceremony celebrated in one. But Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley shake their heads at the same time.  
  
"A church is out of the question." Mr. Crowley said. "Consecrated ground and all." he looked at Mr. Fell when he said the last bit, and Mr. Fell just nodded.  
  
I have no idea what consecrated ground has to do with anything, but I sense it's a personal matter, and don't ask about it. So a church is out.  
  
I pull out a book that has pictures of venues, and show it to them. I'm flipping through, and Mr. Crowley suddenly motions me to stop.  
  
"Can we have the wedding in this outdoors venue? And the reception at night, under the stars?" he asks. It's a specific request, and I can tell he has his heart set on it. So I look at Mr. Fell for his reaction. Mr. Fell only smiles brightly, and nods, like it's the best idea he's heard of.  
  
So, that's settled then. The venue is a walled in grotto in a luscious garden, and the reception will be on the lawn next to it. The wedding will be in the evening, and the reception at night, for maximum stars. That was much easier than I thought. Most people take weeks trying to pick out the right place, and engagements have been broken up over it.  
  
  
The next appointments are to discuss clothing and the guest list. I'm looking forward to those, they should be interesting.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

So, it's the clothes appointment today.  
  
  
-ooooOOOoooo_  
  
  
  
I was right, it was interesting. Mr. Crowley swaggered into my office with Mr. Fell on his arm, and started off the consult by saying, "I don't care what he wears to the wedding, just make sure he wears something different than this." while gesturing at Mr. Fell's outfit.   
  
Mr. Fell was pouting.  
  
"Well, you wear black all the time Crowley, you should wear something different too." Mr. Fell said. I took that as a chance to speak up.  
  
"I have several high quality stores that you can select your clothes from." I said, and listed them off. "They offer a variety of styles and colors." I added pointedly.  
  
Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley stared at each other for a while after I spoke. It felt like a type of showdown, to be honest.   
  
"Fine, I'll wear something different, just this once." Mr. Crowley says, and Mr. Fell gets this really smug look on his face. "Then I'll wear something different too." he says.   
  
At the end of the appointment, we've decided on the place that Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell will be going to to pick out their suits. I'll be accompanying them of course.  
  
Mr. Crowley doesn't seem very interested in the clothes despite the ones he's wearing, at one point he asked Mr. Fell if he could just 'make' the suits. I wondered what that meant, does Mr. Crowley know how to sew or something, or perhaps he's actually a high-end tailor or fashion designer and not a retired musician? But Mr. Fell said that he wanted everything to be done 'properly'.  
  
I do hope Mr. Crowley will be more interested when the day to pick out the suits comes.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Today is the day when we decide the guest list. I intend to ask Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley to give me the full story about how they met, what they do for a living, and ask which friends and family that they want to attend.  
  
They're a bit odd, but Mr. Fell is a very sweet and rich man, so he's bound to have loads of friends, and Mr. Crowley must have groupies or former band members or something that he's close to.   
  
  
-ooooOOOoooo-

So, apparently, Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell were members of rival corporations. They met in the garden of an office facility that Mr. Fell's company had just built, and from the way Mr. Fell explained it, I think Mr. Crowley was a corporate spy.

Mr. Crowley said he'd flirted with Mr. Fell for years while they worked, before a recent event made them admit their feelings for each other, and now they've left their companies and want to live together. It's a nice fairy-tale type story.  
  
So I guess my theory about Mr. Crowley being a rockstar is out, but he doesn't look like the businessman type. I can believe that Mr. Fell is a businessman, but not so much Mr. Crowley.

Mr. Fell is now a collector of rare books, and I'm not sure what Mr. Crowley does. But they must have quite a lot of money saved from their previous jobs if they can retire this early and plan a wedding. Maybe they were shareholders in their companies.   
  
I started asking them about the guest list next, and that's when things got interesting. None of them have any family. Well, Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell said they both have a mother that cannot attend their wedding. Which is a bit odd, but I won't pry.   
  
But they have a godson called Adam Young and his friends that they want to invite, and four other people, a Anathema Device, a Newton Pulsifier, a Mr. Shadwell, and a Madame Tracy. None of these people are family, they're all friends. I was surprised, since I thought they would have much more people that they wanted to invite than that.  
  
But I'm not going to ask questions. We went over stationary and fonts for the invitations, and as we were looking through the options, Mr. Crowley's phone rang. He stepped out to take the call, and then came back and said that he wanted to add two more people to the guest list.  
  
I asked their names, and he told me they were a Gabriel and a Beelzebub. Beelzebub? What kind of name is that? I do hope it's just a nickname. Mr. Fell looked so shocked when Mr. Crowley said those names. I asked for their last names and addresses, so I could have invitations printed for them too, but he said he'd invite them himself.  
  
They left shortly after, and I could hear Mr. Fell talking to Mr. Crowley as they went, and I heard the name Gabriel mentioned. I'm sensing some turbulence on the horizon.

  


**Author's Note:**

> * If they were asked about religion, and they had to give an answer, I do think that the most accurate answer would be to say that they're Catholic.


End file.
